CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Specials
by Gage Finale
Summary: AU. Various Special Side Stories For CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors. Full Summary For Each One Inside It. Special 5 Is Up! Please Read And Review!
1. Special 1

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Special 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. A First Look Into Nadeshiko Li's And Fanglong Li's First 9 Years Of Life And Why They Ended Up Falling In Love In Chapter 9. Starts About 9 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card At Their Births.

Special 1: Past Memories: Nadeshiko And Fanglong: Part 1

Ahem... Time: 9 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card

Ahem... Place: Tomenda General Hospital In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Now 20 Years Old Sakura Kinomoto Li Has Just Gone Into Labor With Her Husband, Syaoran Li (Who Is Also 20 Years Old Now), Next To Her Holding Her Hand (And Having His Hand Crushed By Sakura At The Same Time). "Push!" Said A Doctor. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Sakura As She Tried To Push The 1st Baby Out Of 2 Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor, Again. "AAAAhhhh!" Screamed Sakura Even Louder As She Pushed, Again. "Push One More Time!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Sakura At Ear Splitting Volume, Yet Again, As The 1st Of Her Twins That She Had Been Carrying For The Last 9 Months Came Out. "It's A Adorable Baby Girl!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 1st Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... 1 More Baby Later

Ahem... "Congratulations, Mrs. Li, You Just Gave Birth To A Set Of Healthy Paternal Twins! What Would You And Mr. Li Like To Name Them?" Asked The Doctor As He Handed The 2 Newborns To Their Parents. "Give Us A Minute To Think About It." Stated Sakura. "Ok." Said The Doctor. The Doctor Then Left The Room For A Few Seconds. "I Think We Should Name Our Baby Girl After My Dearly Departed Mother. Is That Okay, Honey?" Asked Sakura. "Ok, Then Her Name Shall Be Nadeshiko Sakura Yelan Li, Is That Ok, Sweetheart?" Said Syaoran. "Yes, It Is. Now What Shall We Name Our Baby Boy, Honeybuns?" Wondered Sakura. "How About Tsubasa?" Asked Syaoran. "Ok. But What Does Tsubasa Mean Anyways? And Why Did You Choose It?" Wondered Sakura. "It Means Wing. Which Wings Usually Come In Pairs. So, Hopefully He'll Never Feel Alone. Like I Did Before I Met You, Sweetcheeks." Stated Syaoran. "Ok. Then Tsubasa Syaoran Fujitaka Fanglong Li It Is." Stated Sakura. Then The Doctor Came Back In And Asked "So, Have You Decided On Their Names?". "Yes. We Have Our Girl Shall Be Named Nadeshiko Sakura Yelan Li." Answered Sakura. "Okay, And The Boy Name Is?" Asked The Doctor. "His Name Shall Be Tsubasa Syaoran Fujitaka Fanglong Li." Answered Syaoran. "Ok, Then We Shall Put Their Names Down On Their Birth Records. Now We Have To Take Your Babies To Weigh And Measure Them And Such." Stated The Doctor. After That, Sakura Handed Him Nadeshiko To Take To Be Weighed, Measured, Etc. As Syaoran Handed Tsubasa To A Nurse For The Same Reason.

Ahem... Time: A Week After The Birth Of Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li

Ahem... Place: Tomenda General Hospital In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Now 20 Years Old Meiling Li Has Just Gone Into Labor With Her Husband, Ming-Chan Li (Who Is 21 Years Old), Next To Her Holding Her Hand (And Having His Hand Crushed By Meiling). "Push!" Said A Doctor. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Meiling As She Tried To Push The 1st Baby Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor, Again. "AAAAhhhh!" Screamed Meiling Even Louder As She Pushed, Again. "Push One More Time!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Meiling At Ear Splitting Volume, Yet Again, As The 1st Of Her Twins Came Out. "It's A Adorable Baby Girl!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 1st Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... "Now For The Second One!" Said The Doctor. "Ok! Aaahhh!" Said Meiling. "Push!" Said The Doctor, Again. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Meiling, Again, As She Tried To Push The 2nd Baby Out Of 2 Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAhhhh!" Screamed Meiling Even Louder As She Pushed, Yet Again. "Push One Last Time!" Said The Doctor, Once More. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Meiling At Ear Splitting Volume, Once More, As The 2nd And Last Of Her Twins That She Had Been Carrying For The Last 9 Months Came Out. "It's A Beautiful Baby Boy!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 2nd Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... "Congratulations, Mrs. Li, You Just Gave Birth To A Set Of Healthy Paternal Twins! What Would You And Mr. Li Like To Name Them?" Asked The Doctor As He Handed The 2 Newborns To Their Parents. "Give Us A Few Minutes To Think About It." Stated Meiling. "Ok." Said The Doctor. The Doctor Then Left The Room For A Few Seconds. "I Think We Should Name Our Baby Girl Mingling Meiling Yelan Zue Li. Is That Okay, Honey?" Asked Meiling. "Ok, Then Mingling It Is, Sweetheart!" Said Ming-Chan. "Ok Then, Now What Shall We Name Our Baby Boy, Honeybuns?" Wondered Meiling. "How About Fanglong Ming-Chan Li After My Late Father?" Asked Ming-Chan. "Ok. Then Fanglong Ming-Chan Li It Is!" Stated Meiling. Then The Doctor Came Back In And Asked "So, Have You Decided On Their Names?". "Yes. We Have Our Girl Shall Be Named Mingling Meiling Yelan Zue Li." Answered Meiling. "Okay, And The Boy Name Is?" Asked The Doctor. "His Name Shall Be Fanglong Ming-Chan Li." Answered Ming-Chan. "Ok, Then We Shall Put Their Names Down On Their Birth Records. Now We Have To Take Your Babies To Weigh And Measure Them And Such." Stated The Doctor. After That, Meiling Handed Him Mingling To Take To Be Weighed, Measured, Etc. As Ming-Chan Handed Fanglong To A Nurse For The Same Reason.

Ahem... Time: 3 Months After The Birth Of Mingling And Fanglong Li

Ahem... Place: The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... "It's Nice For All Of You To Come And Visit All Of Us, Bro." Stated Syaoran As He Let His Half Brother, Ming-Chan, His Cousin And Ming-Chan's Wife, Meiling, And Their 3 Month Old Twins, Mingling And Fanglong, Into His And Sakura's House. "Same." Said Ming-Chan As He And Meiling Entered Each Holding One Of Their Twins. After That Ming-Chan And Meiling Put Their Twins In Their Cousins', Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa's, Room And Put Fanglong In The Same Crib As Nadeshiko And Mingling In The Same Crib As Tsubasa. Ming-Chan And Meiling Then Went Into The Living Room To Visit With Sakura And Syaoran.

Ahem... 1 Visit Later

Ahem... The 4 Parents Checked On The 4 Babies. When They Entered They Saw That Nadeshiko And Fanglong Were Sleeping In Peace Right Next To Each Other. While Mingling And Tsubasa Were Crying At Each Other. After Taking Mingling Out Of Tsubasa's Crib And Calming Both Of Crying Babies Down, Meiling Said "I've Got A Feeling That Someday Nadeshiko And Fanglong Will End Up Together." As She Sat Mingling On Sakura's And Syaoran's Bed. "Agreed." Agreed Sakura, Syaoran, And Ming-Chan. The Parents Then Went Back Into The Living Room To Resume Visiting.

End Of Special 1


	2. Special 2

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Special 2

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. A First Look Into Tsubasa S.'s And Tsubasa L.'s First 9 Years Of Life And Why They Ended Up Falling In Love In Chapter 10. Starts About 9 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card At Their Births.

Special 2: Past Memories: Tsubasa S. And Tsubasa L.: Part 1

Ahem... Time: 9 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card

Ahem... Place: Tomenda General Hospital In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Now 20 Years Old Sakura Kinomoto Li Has Just Gone Into Labor With Her Husband, Syaoran Li (Who Is Also 20 Years Old Now), Next To Her Holding Her Hand (And Having His Hand Crushed By Sakura At The Same Time). "Push!" Said A Doctor. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Sakura As She Tried To Push The 1st Baby Out Of 2 Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor, Again. "AAAAhhhh!" Screamed Sakura Even Louder As She Pushed, Again. "Push One More Time!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Sakura At Ear Splitting Volume, Yet Again, As The 1st Of Her Twins That She Had Been Carrying For The Last 9 Months Came Out. "It's A Adorable Baby Girl!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 1st Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... "Now For The Second One!" Said The Doctor. "Ok! Aaahhh!" Said Sakura. "Push!" Said The Doctor, Again. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Sakura Again, As She Tried To Push The 2nd Baby Out Of 2 Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAhhhh!" Screamed Sakura Even Louder As She Pushed, Yet Again. "Push One Last Time!" Said The Doctor, Once More. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Sakura At Ear Splitting Volume, Once More, As The 2nd And Last Of Her Twins That She Had Been Carrying For The Last 9 Months Came Out. "It's A Beautiful Baby Boy!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 2nd Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... "Congratulations, Mrs. Li, You Just Gave Birth To A Set Of Healthy Paternal Twins! What Would You And Mr. Li Like To Name Them?" Asked The Doctor As He Handed The 2 Newborns To Their Parents. "Give Us A Minute To Think About It." Stated Sakura. "Ok." Said The Doctor. The Doctor Then Left The Room For A Few Seconds. "I Think We Should Name Our Baby Girl After My Dearly Departed Mother. Is That Okay, Honey?" Asked Sakura. "Ok, Then Her Name Shall Be Nadeshiko Sakura Yelan Li, Is That Ok, Sweetheart?" Said Syaoran. "Yes, It Is. Now What Shall We Name Our Baby Boy, Honeybuns?" Wondered Sakura. "How About Tsubasa?" Asked Syaoran. "Ok. But What Does Tsubasa Mean Anyways? And Why Did You Choose It?" Wondered Sakura. "It Means Wing. Which Wings Usually Come In Pairs. So, Hopefully He'll Never Feel Alone. Like I Did Before I Met You, Sweetcheeks." Stated Syaoran. "Ok. Then Tsubasa Syaoran Fujitaka Fanglong Li It Is." Stated Sakura. Then The Doctor Came Back In And Asked "So, Have You Decided On Their Names?". "Yes. We Have Our Girl Shall Be Named Nadeshiko Sakura Yelan Li." Answered Sakura. "Okay, And The Boy Name Is?" Asked The Doctor. "His Name Shall Be Tsubasa Syaoran Fujitaka Fanglong Li." Answered Syaoran. "Ok, Then We Shall Put Their Names Down On Their Birth Records. Now We Have To Take Your Babies To Weigh And Measure Them And Such." Stated The Doctor. After That, Sakura Handed Him Nadeshiko To Take To Be Weighed, Measured, Etc. As Syaoran Handed Tsubasa To A Nurse For The Same Reason.

Ahem... Time: 2 Weeks After The Birth Of Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li

Ahem... Place: Tomenda General Hospital In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A 20 Years Old Luna Platz Stoneking Has Just Gone Into Labor With Her Husband, Gage Kellyn "Finale" Stoneking (Who Is Also 20 Years Old), Next To Her Holding Her Hand (And Having His Hand Crushed By Luna). "Push!" Said A Doctor. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Luna As She Tried To Push The 1st Baby Out Of Her. "Push, Again!" Said The Doctor. "Aaaahhhh!" Screamed Luna Even Louder As She Pushed, Again. "Push One More Time!" Said The Doctor, Yet Again. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Luna At Ear Splitting Volume, Yet Again, As The 1st Of Her Twins Came Out. "It's A Adorable Baby Girl!" Said One Of The Nurses As She Took The 1st Baby To Get Cleaned Off.

Ahem... 1 More Baby Later

Ahem... "Congratulations, Mrs. Stoneking, You Just Gave Birth To A Set Of Healthy Paternal Twins! What Would You And Mr. Stoneking Like To Name Them?" Asked The Doctor As He Handed The 2 Newborns To Their Parents. "Give Us A Minute To Think About It." Stated Luna. "Ok." Said The Doctor. The Doctor Then Left The Room For A Few Seconds. "I Think We Should Name Our Baby Girl Tsubasa Luna Mari Kimberly Stoneking. Is That Ok?" Said Luna. "Ok. But What Does Tsubasa Mean Anyways? And Why Did You Choose It?" Wondered Gage. "It Means Wing. Which Wings Usually Come In Pairs. So, Hopefully She'll Never Feel Alone. Like I Did Before I Met You, Honeybuns." Stated Syaoran. "Ok. Then Tsubasa Luna Mari Kimberly Stoneking It Is, Sweetcheeks." Said Gage. "Now What Shall We Name Our Baby Boy, Honey?" Wondered Luna. "How About Marcus, Baby?" Asked Gage. "Why Marcus?" Asked Luna. "It Sounds Like The Perfect Name For A Future Fighting Byanto, Sweetheart." Answered Gage. "Ok! Then Marcus Gage Johnathan Marcos Stoneking It Is, Honey." Said Luna. Then The Doctor Came Back In And Asked "So, Have You Decided On Their Names?". "Yes. We Have Our Baby Girl Shall Be Named Tsubasa Luna Mari Kimberly Stoneking." Answered Luna. "Okay, And The Boy Name Is?" Asked The Doctor. "His Name Shall Be Marcus Gage Johnathan Marcos Stoneking." Answered Gage. "Ok, Then We Shall Put Their Names Down On Their Birth Records. Now We Have To Take Your Babies To Weigh And Measure Them And Such." Stated The Doctor. After That, Luna Handed Him Tsubasa To Take To Be Weighed, Measured, Etc. As Gage Handed Marcus To A Nurse For The Same Reason.

Ahem... Time: 4 Months After The Birth Of Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking

Ahem... Place: The Stoneking's Apartment In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... "It's Nice For All Of You To Come And Visit All Of Us, Syaoran." Stated Gage As He Let His Wife's Cousin, Syaoran's Wife, And Both Of Their 3 Month Old Twins, Nadeshiko And Tsubasa, Into His And Luna's Apartment. "Same Here." Said Syaoran As He And Sakura Entered Each Holding One Of Their Twins. After That Syaoran And Sakura Put Their Son In His Cousins', Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus', Room Putting Tsubasa L. In Tsubasa S.'s Crib With Her And Put Nadeshiko In Gage's And Luna's Room On Their Bed. Sakura And Syaoran Then Went Into The Living Room To Visit With Luna And Gage.

Ahem... 1 Visit Later

Ahem... The 4 Parents Checked On The 4 Babies. When They Entered Tsubasa S.'s And Marcus' Room They Saw That The 3 Babies In There Were All Asleep. In Fact, Tsubasa S. And Tsubasa L. Were Sleeping In Peace Right Next To Each Other. After That, Luna Said Said "I've Got A Feeling That Someday Our Daughter And Your Son Will End Up Together.". "Agreed." Agreed Gage, Sakura, And Syaoran As They Went To Check Up On Nadeshiko. After Checking Up On Nadeshiko (Who Was Asleep, Too), The Parents Went Back Into The Living Room To Resume Visiting.

End Of Special 2


	3. Special 3

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Special 3

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. The Second Part Of Past Memories: Nadeshiko And Fanglong. Starts About 12 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card.

Special 3: Past Memories: Nadeshiko And Fanglong: Part 2

Ahem... Time: 12 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card

Ahem... Place: Near The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A 23 Years Old Meiling, A 25 Years Old Ming-Chan, And A 3 Years Old Mingling And Fanglong Were Walking To Sakura's And Syaoran's Family's House. Fanglong Was Excited To Play With His Favorite Cousin, Nadeshiko. His Twin Sister, Mingling, Was Not Even Close To Being As Excited As Him.

Ahem... A Few Seconds Later, Meiling, Ming-Chan, And Their Kids Finally Arrived At Sakura's And Syaoran's Family's House. Then They Walked Up To The Door. That's When Fanglong Asked "Mommy, Can I Ring The Door Bell Please?". "Of Course, You Can, My Little Fanglong." Answered Meiling. "Ok." Said Fanglong As He Rang The Doorbell.

Ahem... A Few Seconds After That, A 23 Years Old Sakura Opened The Door With A 3 Years Old Nadeshiko Holding Onto Her Leg. "Hi, Meiling, Hi, Ming-Chan." Greeted Sakura As Nadeshiko Ran Over To Her Favorite Cousin, Fanglong. "Hi, Fang, Hi, Doo Doo Head." Greeted Nadeshiko (Which Caused Mingling To Gave Nadeshiko A Death Glare For Calling Her A "Doo Doo Head"). "Hi, Shiko!" Greeted Fanglong. "Hi, Sakura. Where's Syaoran And Little Tsubasa?" Wondered Meiling. "Their Out Back. I'll Inform Them That You Are Here." Answered Sakura As Nadeshiko, Mingling, And Fanglong Started Playing Together. After That, Sakura Went And Got A 23 Years Old Syaoran And A 3 Years Old Tsubasa (Who Were Training Together) And Tsubasa Joined The Other Kids In Playing As The Parents Started Visiting.

Ahem... Several Hours Later

Ahem... The Parents Finished Visiting And They Went To Over To Were The Kids Were To Check Up On Them. Then They Saw That Nadeshiko And Fanglong Had Fallen Asleep On Each Others Shoulders. "I Definitely Think That Nadeshiko And Fanglong Are Meant To Be With Each Other, Someday." Stated Meiling As She Picked Up Fanglong Carefully As To Not Wake Him. "Agreed." Said Sakura As She Picked Up Nadeshiko Carefully As To Not Wake Her. The Parents Then Put The Kids Inside Sakura's And Syaoran's House For The Remainder Of Their Naps And Resumed Visiting.

End Of Special 3


	4. Special 4

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Special 4

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. The 3rd And Final Part Of Past Memories: Nadeshiko And Fanglong. Starts About 14 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card.

Special 4: Past Memories: Nadeshiko And Fanglong: Part Final

Ahem... Time: 14 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card (Day)

Ahem... Place: Inside The Lis' Residence In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A 25 Years Old Meiling, A 27 Years Old Ming-Chan, And A 5 Years Old Mingling And Fanglong As Well As A 25 Years Old Luna And Gage Stoneking And A 5 Years Old Tsubasa And Marcus Stoneking Were Visiting A 25 Years Old Sakura And Syaoran Li And A 5 Years Old Nadeshiko And Tsubasa Li. Mingling And Marcus Were Playing Outside. While Nadeshiko, Tsubasa S., Tsubasa L., And Fanglong Had Snuck Into Nadeshiko's And Tsubasa L.'s Parent's (Sakura's And Syaoran's) Room (Despite Being Told To Stay Out). And Were Trying To Reach The Sakura Card Book.

Ahem... After A Few Seconds, They Did Managed To Reach The Book. And Take It Off It's Shelf.

Ahem... A Few Seconds After That, They All Opened The Book Together. And Each Of Them Took Out One Of The Less Dangerous Cards. After That, A Strange Light Came From The Book. This Light Quickly Consumed The Room.

Ahem... After The Light Faded, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa S., Tsubasa L., And Fanglong Noticed That 1. Something Was Different About Each Other (.I.E. Either Their Eye Color, Hair Color, Or Both Had Changed) And 2. Their Was A Creepy And Evil Man Standing In Front Of Them. "Finally, I, Dark Spectre, Am Free From That Accursed Pocket Dimension Prison. Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Said Dark Spectre.

Ahem... At That Exact Moment, Sakura (Having Seen The Light Coming From Her And Syaoran's Room) Came Into The Room And Saw The Kids (Who All Looked Different In One Way Or Another) And The Creepy And Evil Man. "You, What Are You Doing Free Let Alone In Here With My Children And Their Cousins?" Asked An Angry Sakura As The Other Parents And Mingling And Marcus Entered. "Oh! So, These Young Brats Are 6 Of The New And More Powerful Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Of Cosmos. Well Then I'll Just Have To Kill Them And You, The Reincarnations Of The Original Good Creator Gods And Goddesses Of Cosmos, Full Grown Brats, Too! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Stated Dark Spectre As He Prepared To Attack.

Ahem... "Darkness Ga..." Dark Spectre Started As Sakura Said "Light!" And A Blast Of Light Energy Hit Him.

Ahem... "Argh! I Must Not Have Recovered From Prolonged Imprisonment, Yet!" Said A Injured Dark Spectre As He Opened Up A Dark Portal Of Somesort. "Someday, Someway, You'll All Pay For This! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" He Added As He Retreated Into The Dark Portal.

Ahem... "Phew! He's Gone At Least For The Time Being." Said Syaoran As He And Sakura Picked Up Their 2 Children (Who Had Fainted Do To Shock Along With Rest Of The Children). "Yes. He Is. But To Make Sure He Never Gets Another Chance To Try And Kill All Of Us. I Suggest That Me, Luna, Our Kids, Meiling, Ming-Chan, And Their Kids Move To Hong Kong. That Way He Won't Be Able To Get Rid Of All Of Us At Once. It's For The Best Really." Stated Gage As He And Luna Picked Up Their Children. "Ok. But First We Should Tell Tomoyo, Eriol, And Their Kids." Added Ming-Chan As He And Meiling Picked Up Their Children.

Ahem... Time: The Day Of The "Dark Spectre" Incident

Ahem... Place: Unknown

Ahem... Meanwhile With An Still Injured Dark Spectre, He Was Cursing Sakura And Her Sakura Cards. "Argh! I Swear I Will Have My Vengeance. IF It's The Last Thing I Do." Said Dark Spectre As He Had A Brilliant Idea Popped Into His Head. "And I'll Use Those Cards To Do It, Too. It's All A Matter Of Time. Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" He Laughed, Evilly.

Ahem... Time: A Week After The "Dark Spectre" Incident (Day)

Ahem... Place: Private Flight Boarding In Tomenda Airport, Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... A Week Later, Luna, Gage, Meiling, Ming-Chan, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Mingling, And Fanglong Were Saying Good-Bye To Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Sonami, And Eric Before Luna, Gage, Meiling, Ming-Chan, Tsubasa S., Marcus, Mingling, And Fanglong Leave For Their New Homes In Hong Kong, China. "Shiko, I'll Come Back To You Someday, I Pinky Promise." Said Fanglong As He Held Out His Pinky. "I Know You Will, Fang." Replyed Nadeshiko As She Intertwined Her Pinky With His For A Moment Before 1 Of Their Parents Forced Them To Let Go, So, Fanglong Could Get On The Plane.

End Of Special 4


	5. Special 5

CardCaptor Sakura: The Next Generation Of CardCaptors: Special 5

Disclaimer: I Do not Own CardCaptor Sakura Or Any Characters, Places, And Things Related To CardCaptor Sakura.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things.

Ahem... Full Summary: AU. The 2nd Part Of Past Memories: Tsubasa S. And Tsubasa L.. Starts About 12 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card.

Special 5: Past Memories: Tsubasa S. And Tsubasa L.: Part 2

Ahem... Time: 12 Years After Sakura Sealed "The Void" Card

Ahem... Place: King Penguin Park In Tomenda, Japan

Ahem... "It's Nice To See All Of You." Said Gage As He, Luna, And Both Of Their Children Met Up With Sakura, Syaoran, And Both Of Their Children. "Yea, Same Here, Gage." Stated Syaoran As He, Sakura, Luna, And Gage Started To Visit.

Ahem... "Hi, Tsu! Hi, Stinky Doo Doo Head!" Tsubasa S. Greeted Her Two Cousins. Tsubasa L. Did The Same By Saying "Hi, Basa! Hi, Jerk!". "Not A Jerk, Jerk!" Replyed Marcus. Nadeshiko, Tsubasa L., Tsubasa S., And Marcus Then Started To Play Together.

Ahem... A Few Hours Later

Ahem... The Parents Finished Visiting And They Went To Over To Were The Kids Were To Check Up On Them. Then They Saw That Tsubasa S. And Tsubasa L. Had Fallen Asleep On Each Others Shoulders. "I Definitely Think That Our Daughter And Your Son Are Meant To Be With Each Other, Someday." Stated Luna As She Picked Up Her And Gage's Daughter, Tsubasa S. Carefully As To Not Wake Her. "Agreed." Agreed Sakura As She Picked Up Her And Syaoran's Son, Tsubasa L., Carefully As To Not Wake Him. The Parents Then Carried The Kids To Their Respective Homes And Put Them In Bed.

End Of Special 5


End file.
